


Christmas Interview: I wanna spend it with you

by OuMiyuki



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Interviews, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 23:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17171327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OuMiyuki/pseuds/OuMiyuki
Summary: The question: “What does Christmas mean to you?”Honoka’s eyes lit up at the mention of Christmas, fun running through her head and excited to answer.Kotori’s eyes held a glow that was gentle and soft yet strong and firm, only one person fills her mind and she can’t think of any other answer.





	Christmas Interview: I wanna spend it with you

**Author's Note:**

> **Merry Belated Christmas! I wished Christmas on Christmas but my lovely KotoHono story is a little after Christmas!**
> 
> **Yet! Eh? What did I want to say..? XD Oh well!**
> 
> **May you enjoy! XD**

Bright orange and yellow ceiling lights illuminate the grand hall in which Muse was gathered for a Christmas Interview. For the occasion, the hall was decorated with Christmas ornaments lining the walls and Christmas trees at each corner. The idea of a strict and formal interview was buried under the 3cm deep snow outside the building, the festive atmosphere and actual smiling reporters and idols.

Usually, Honoka would prefer to be somewhere warmer and more relaxed on Christmas, but it wasn’t everyday Muse would get scheduled for an interview with the magazine “Weekly Idols”; one that was known to not write sketchy reports and twisted truths, thus the gingerhead agreed.

The interview having been conducted as freestyle, one-on-one manner, the enthusiastic lady reporter flips her notebook, voice recorder adjusted slightly closer to the Leader of Muse, and asks her next question, “What does Christmas mean to you, Kousaka-san?”

Honoka’s eyes lit up at the mention of Christmas, fun running through her head and excited to answer; if the bounce on the spot and light in her blue eyes weren’t evident enough, the happy in her voice raising a notch would be the tell-tale sign. “Ah, everything fun and like a festival!”

The interviewer nods and jots down something in her notebook with a never fading smile.

Honoka rocks on her feet and rambles on; each “fun” element she throws out, she couldn’t help but let her imagination paint the scenes for her. “There’s Santa, yeah?”

_If I could find the time and money, I would totally bring Kotori-chan…or all of Muse to the North Pole to see him. Hehe~ Maki-chan will probably faint._

Honoka chuckles in her mind, her body vibrating from the thought.

“And presents?” Honoka gestures many present boxes, she turns a little to find a certain ash-brunette, smiles at the fact that Kotori was as good as right next to her – just a little ways from her, a skip or two and Honoka could hug the girl.

_I hope Kotori-chan likes the present I prepared for her this Christmas~ If I could help her put it on too…Ah!_

Honoka shakes her head and returns her attention back to the reporter; keeping her Christmas joy to a level that won’t burst out and cause her to run over to where the ash-brunette is, only to grab the girl and run outside – away from interviews and into romantic time for two.

_Christmas party later. Interview first! Fighto dayo, me!_

“And a whole chicken~ Ah~ Christmas have so much good food for everyone to enjoy. Don’t you agree? There’s potato salads, and log cakes, and manjuu!”

The reporter looks up from her notebook, eyebrows arched. “I don’t think manjuus are a staple on Christmas, Kousaka-san.”

Honoka laughs heartily, a hand going to the back of her head. “Well, it’s something you’ll find in our home… And Umi-chan’s! Umi-chan _loves_ my family’s manjuus~ hehe~”

_Kotori-chan does too…But she likes it more when I feed it to her… She’s so cute when waiting for me to pluck a small piece for her, or when I hold it up for her and then take another bite from the same manjuu~ hehe, indirect kisses, huh~ Kotori-chan loves those~_

Honoka started giggling to herself again as memories of a special time spent between Kotori and her play in her mind.

“Kousaka-san?”

“Ah, er.” Honoka subconsciously tries to rub the embarrassed pink from her cheeks away with the back of her hand. “Sorry, Christmas brings many things to mind for me.”

“Oh, it’s not a problem. I love- And all the fans love how much energy Kousaka-san has!” The reporter lady grips her notebook tighter, her expression determined and full of pure love of a fan.

Honoka chuckles softly. “Thanks… Oh.” Honoka remembers one more thing she loves about Christmas and her dazzling blue eyes lights up once again. “And if it’s White Christmas, we’ll definitely go outside to play!”

_Making snow angels with Kotori-chan~ Snowball fights with Kotori-chan~ And snow castles! Hehe~ Kotori-chan is so cute in the snow after all~_

“I certainly can see you playing in the snow with a huge smile despite the cold, Kousaka-san.” The reporter nods in agreement to all that Honoka has shared.

Honoka beams, happy to progress her interview well. Before Honoka could think to say anything else, she hears the interviewer from Kotori’s side ask the same question she just answered.

“What does Christmas mean to you, Minami-san?”

Kotori’s eyes held a glow that was gentle and soft yet strong and firm, only one person fills her mind and she can’t think of any other answer, a serene smile pulls on her lips, as she replies in her ever-sweet voice. “I think Christmas is…a special day spent with that special person…”

Kotori could not conceal her widening smile as a certain happy gingerhead waved to her in her mind. “Or people…Family and friends…or…”

_“Honoka-chan…”_ Kotori calls without speaking; she peeks over to where her best friend was and her golden eyes widened in surprise to see Honoka looking at her and was now bounding over to her.

“Ah, Kotori-chan! I totally think so too!” Honoka hops to a stop beside the ash-brunette who relaxes from the warm aura Honoka brought over.

The interviewer for Kotori chuckles at Honoka’s child-like display and comments, “That’s what they all like to say.”

Honoka pouts at the interviewer's implications that Honoka does not truly feel the same way as Kotori, but she doesn’t make a ruckus as that would be immature to; she rather not ruin Kotori’s Christmas.

_I wonder if I sounded like all I wanted was to play on Christmas..? Well, it’s not like I can tell everyone that all I want for Christmas is to spend it with Kotori-chan…_

Honoka was brought out of her thoughts as she felt a soft, gentle hand slip into hers to give her a reassuring squeeze.

_Kotori-chan?_

The costume designer leans close and whispers in Honoka’s ear, though loudly enough for the interviewers to hear. “I know you did, Honoka-chan.”

_Kotori-chan…_

Honoka’s eyes began to shimmer as she was reminded of how Kotori never ever not believe whatever Honoka says or do. “Kotori-chan… You’re always beside me and never once doubted me..! Ah, I love you, Kotori-chan!” Honoka throws her arms around her best friend (secretly girlfriend), a heartfelt hug of gratitude, appreciation and love.

_I love you, I love you, I love you, oh so much, Kotori-chan!!_

Kotori giggles as her arms go around Honoka’s waist and back; relishing in Honoka’s weight on her, affirming Honoka’s existence with her. “I love you too, Honoka-chan~”

Honoka’s interviewer goes wild with vigour and desire to have a special feature on their magazine, just for Honoka and Kotori as they both embodied the image of Christmas perfectly – joy and love.

**Author's Note:**

> **Honoka and Kotori are the embodiment of joy and love. Don’t you agree? XD**
> 
> **Ahh~ I hope y’all all enjoyed this Christmas story! Hehe~ ^w^**
> 
> **Merry Christmas~!**
> 
> **Leave me a comment if you like~ (and help yourself to some Santa Cookies Kotori baked! Hehe~ :’D)**


End file.
